Fake Nowhere to Run
Nowhere to Run is an upcoming episode of part of Season 11, and the midseason premiere. Main Plot Jake believes his feelings for Clare are unrequited and escapes to his cottage with friends hoping one last summer bash will help him move on. When Clare crashes the party, she is horrified by what she finds. Clare and Jake both have feelings for each other. However, can they still start a relationship now that Clare's mom and Jake's dad are married and Clare and Jake live in the same house? Will Clare be able to get over Jake's betrayal? Or will someone else mend her broken heart? Sub Plot Jake believes his feelings for Clare are unrequited and escapes to his cottage with friends hoping one last summer bash will help him move on. When Clare crashes the party, she is horrified by what she finds. Clare and Jake both have feelings for each other. However, can they still start a relationship now that Clare's mom and Jake's dad are married and Clare and Jake live in the same house? Will Clare be able to get over Jake's betrayal? Or will someone else mend her broken heart? Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "Nowhere To Run" by KISS. *This episode has been confirmed to be an hour-long''' episode. *The title of this episode was originally titled "Bleeding Love". *MuchMusic VJ, Lauren Toyota, stated that this episode is indeed a Halloween special. *Stephen Stohn stated that this episode w''ill indeed be a Halloween special, but only in one of the countries. *Stephen Stohn confirmed that this episode will be the start of a few relationships. *This is the first time since Degrassi Takes Manhattan'' that the Canadian viewers get to see the episode before the American viewers. |-| Quotes= *Bianca (To Alli): "In the horror movies, bad stuff happen to people who go out of the woods. And considering you're the skanky bitch in this scenario...you die first." *Bianca (To Clare about Jake): "Please girl. You love your step-brother." *Bianca: "Oh my God! He’s outside! He wants to kill us...or kidnap a virgin! Clare, Katie, sacrifice yourselves!" *Marisol: "You think this is funny? You didn’t hear what Jake told us! There’s someone out there, a murderer, and he walks at night with a fire poker!" *Clare: "Jake? Alli?" Bianca: "Now that's just wrong." *Marisol: "Ugh, kill me now." Drew: "Hey. Don't mind if I do." *Bianca (To Katie): "If you can’t trust Drew in a room with another girl, you’ll never last. Good luck with your relationship, honey. Real stable." *Katie (To Marisol): "You want to smoke something you found in a couch?" Bianca: "Looks legit. Try it." *Katie (To Marisol about Bianca): "Starts with B and rhymes with... actually it doesn't rhyme with anything... sucks for her!" *Jake: "Alli kissed me." Clare: "Really?" Jake: "Yeah. Kissing her back was the stupidest thing I've ever done." *Marisol: "There's something in the woods!!" Drew: "Could someone please sedate her?" *Jake: "Everyone stay calm." Drew: "Calm? Then why do you have an axe man?" *Katie: "Clare still mad at you?" Alli: "Leave it to me to lose Dave ''and'' my best friend in less than 24 hours. (Sarcastically): Back to school's gonna be ''so''' fun." *Marisol: (To Katie & Alli): "The bus is leaving this hell hole. Let's go." *Jake: "Hey. Feel better after the shower?" Clare: "Much. Are you eating my face?" Jake: "Only if you let me." Clare: "Gross." Both: (Laugh) *Bianca (About Clare): "The girl came all the way up here for her step-brother. Then found him kissingBhandari." *Drew (To Katie): "We've been watching a lot of horror movies." Bianca: "(Laughs): Yeah. When you're not hiding under a blanket." Drew: (Laughs) *Eli: (To Clare): "Stop... you're overwhelming me with details." *Clare: (To Eli): "Is it weird to be glad you were the one to find me?" *Jake: (About Clare): "Eli, you found her." Eli: "I did." *Alli: "So you have murderers with fire pokers and wolves. Anything else?" Jake: "Oh. No, there are a few coyotes too." *Bianca: "Don't answer it." Alli: "What if it's Clare and Jake?" *Bianca: (About Clare ignoring and glaring at Alli): "Someone's frosty." *Alli: (To Bianca): "Excuse me? This coming fom Boiler Room Bianca ring a bell? you and Drew, my''boyfriend at the time?" *Jake: (To Alli about Hooking-Up with someone over the Summer when he was away from Clare): "I thought about it. Even though we were broken up, it still felt like it'd be cheating." *Alli: "What was that?" Jake: "Ah, probably just a wolf." Alli: "A wolf? You can't just shrug and say 'wolf'."Jake: "(Laughs): Sorry." *Jake: (About Clare): "You think she'll ever forgive me?" Drew: "Maybe. If you find her and save her from the 'dark scary woods'. (Laughs)" Jake: (Laughs) *Marisol: (To Drew and Katie): "Screw you! Screw both of you!" *Bianca: (To Alli): "That's different, you weren't my best friend forever. *Bianca: (To Alli): "I've never roasted a marshmallow before, interested?" *Marisol: "Guys I'm actually really scared." Drew: "Y-You're kidding right?" *Marisol: "Tell your boyfriend to stop talking to me like that!" Katie: "Drew come on." Drew: "Come on it's (makes a ghost noise)" |-| Promo & Gallery= Promo thumb|left|220px Gallery Category:a Category:b Category:c Category:d Category:e Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:i Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:m Category:n Category:o Category:p Category:q Category:r Category:s Category:t Category:u Category:b Category:w Category:x Category:y Category:z Category:as Category:aadg Category:qt Category:th Category:gf Category:sh Category:dgfs Category:hn Category:gfcvn Category:b Category:gs Category:t Category:twr Category:jgh Category:gh Category:cvgb Category:vxc Category:srg Category:ty Category:rt Category:uyt Category:fjg Category:fhg Category:sbg Category:jf Category:ghdf Category:jg Category:gff Category:gj Category:hj Category:ghfj Category:jgf Category:uit Category:it Category:rtyu Category:eyr Category:re Category:ew Category:ds Category:dxc Category:cv Category:vb Category:ghf Category:hjm Category:bn Category:df Category:hgf Category:hi Category:kkk Category:k Category:kk Category:kkkk Category:d Category:a Category:sd Category:df Category:fsa Category:tr Category:h Category:r Category:sfd Category:g Category:z Category:zz Category:zzz Category:zzzz Category:zzzzz Category:zzzzzz Category:zzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:z Category:hehe Category:vb Category:bdsf Category:b s Category:b Category:sb Category: sc Category:c Category:vfv Category:v Category:d Category: Category: v Category:f Category:ds Category:g Category:s Category:bv Category:bb Category:gfrdsza Category:bvcxz Category:nhbgvfcdxs Category:brgfvds Category:tas Category:bgrcdxsz Category:bcdsz Category:waesftbhjnkmljnbhugyvftdresdrftgyhuijfr Category:likujyhtbgrfvecdxasza Category:jyhtgrfedwxsza Category:kiwz Category:a Category:b Category:c Category:d Category:e Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:i Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:m Category:n Category:o Category:p Category:q Category:r Category:s Category:t Category:u Category:b Category:w Category:x Category:y Category:z Category:as Category:aadg Category:qt Category:th Category:gf Category:sh Category:dgfs Category:hn Category:gfcvn Category:b Category:gs Category:t Category:twr Category:jgh Category:gh Category:cvgb Category:vxc Category:srg Category:ty Category:rt Category:uyt Category:fjg Category:fhg Category:sbg Category:jf Category:ghdf Category:jg Category:gff Category:gj Category:hj Category:ghfj Category:jgf Category:uit Category:it Category:rtyu Category:eyr Category:re Category:ew Category:ds Category:dxc Category:cv Category:vb Category:ghf Category:hjm Category:bn Category:df Category:hgf Category:hi Category:kkk Category:k Category:kk Category:kkkk Category:d Category:a Category:sd Category:df Category:fsa Category:tr Category:h Category:r Category:sfd Category:g Category:z Category:zz Category:zzz Category:zzzz Category:zzzzz Category:zzzzzz Category:zzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:z Category:hehe Category:vb Category:bdsf Category:b s Category:b Category:sb Category: sc Category:c Category:vfv Category:v Category:d Category: Category: v Category:f Category:ds Category:g Category:s Category:bv Category:bb Category:gfrdsza Category:bvcxz Category:nhbgvfcdxs Category:brgfvds Category:tas Category:bgrcdxsz Category:bcdsz Category:waesftbhjnkmljnbhugyvftdresdrftgyhuijfr Category:likujyhtbgrfvecdxasza Category:jyhtgrfedwxsza Category:kiwz Category:z Category:peanut Category:butter Category:jelly Category:yeah Category:pbjelly Category:pbjelllyyy Category:with Category:a Category:baseball Category:bat Category:jessypop Category:was Category:here Category:eating Category:some Category:categorys Category:thatsimple Category:uhuh Category:yuuhuh Category:la Category:laa Category:hey Category:i Category:got Category:abadge Category:mhm Category:OFYEA Category:Tell 'em pussy clean, I tell 'em pussy squeaky Category:aa Category:aaa Category:aaaa Category:aaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaa Category:aaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:sex Category:fap Category:fapf Category:fapa Category:f Category:ff Category:fff Category:ffff Category:fffff Category:ffffff Category:fffffff Category:ffffffffff Category:fffffffffffffffffffff Category:ffffffffffffff Category:ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff Category:ffffffffffffffff Category:fffffffff Category:ffffffffffff Category:fffffffffffffff Category:ffffffffffffffffffffffff Category:ffffffff Category:ffffffffffffffffffff Category:lol Category:so Category:ghey Category:ya Category:c Category:a Category:o Category:i Category:l Category:i'm Category:comin Category:up Category:this Category:is Category:so Category:boring Category:im Category:just Category:adding Category:categories Category:for Category:fun Category:so Category:i Category:can Category:remove Category:them Category:and Category:then Category:readd Category:em Category:gfdkg Category:this Category:is Category:so Category:fun Category:. Category:.. Category:... Category:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:me Category:gusta Category:meme Category:forever Category:alone Category:y Category:u Category:no Category:pcdosakcpod Category:cposkad Category:dsaj Category:vqwlkeoj Category:AA Category:AB Category:AC Category:AD Category:AE Category:AF Category:AG